Unexpected Heroes
by Ominae
Summary: While off-duty, Miyuki Kobayakawa gets involved with a deranged gunman at the Himonya Catholic Church in Meguro, Tokyo when she's aided by other unexpected people. Will they be able to save lives in time?


You're Under Arrest: Unexpected Heroes

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of You're Under Arrest are under the copyright of Kosuke Fujishima, Kodansha, Studio DEEN and TBS. All other characters are either under the jurisdiction of their respective copyright holders or are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

While off-duty, Miyuki Kobayakawa gets involved with a deranged gunman at the Himonya Catholic Church in Meguro, Tokyo when she's aided by other unexpected people. Will they be able to save lives in time?

* * *

Somewhere in Meguro, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

2004

It was a nice, sunny afternoon in the district of Meguro in the Greater Tokyo Area. There was simply nothing for the people to do around on a Sunday afternoon except to walk around, relax and enjoy the urban scenery.

"What a nice day is it today."

Miyuki Kobayakawa, policewoman and part of Bokuto Station's Traffic Division, was certainly one of those persons who had intended to enjoy her weekend off from work wearing a loose white blouse and jeans. Natsumi Tsujimoto, her partner and roommate, was invited out by her colleagues to martial arts tournaments happening somewhere else in the GTA.

"Oh well." Miyuki stared at her wristwatch. "There's nothing much to do aside from lunch a while ago." With that, she chose to walk near the Himonya Catholic Church. While not being of the Roman Catholic faith herself, Miyuki did admire European architecture used to make the church.

"I guess it won't hurt if I take a walk nearby." Miyuki then broke to a smile. "After all, it doesn't hurt to exercise more by walking..."

* * *

Outskirts of Himonya Catholic Church, Meguro, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"There seems to be a wedding going on there."

Miyuki watched a crowd gather outside the main entrance of the Himonya church from the nearby sidewalk, walled with a metal fence and having a metal gate at a means of entrance. Watching what was happening, she smiled and felt her heart racing. Would it be like that too if she got married...

_No Miyuki! _Miyuki shook her head hard. _Not now! Don't worry about that..._

"Oh my god!"

"He's got a gun!"

"What do we do?"

Hearing the commotion, Miyuki rushed in after she drew out her TASER X26 pistol from her handbag after she heard some gunshots.

* * *

Near Himonya Catholic Church, Meguro, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Miyuki was in horrors when she got near the wooden doors that led to the interior of the church. A deranged man in his late 20s was holding what it seems to be a Beretta 92F pistol with his right index finger already on the trigger.

"Freeze!" Miyuki yelled, aiming her X26 at the the armed man. He was wearing a white polo shirt and brown pants. "Put the gun down!"

The armed man turned around, his pistol at the ready. Miyuki saw his handiwork.

_Bastard! _She saw that the groom, dressed in white, was killed as he had multiple gunshots and was being tended to by the bride. _So far, only he's been hit._

"You're... going to stop me?" The gunman began to laugh, waving his pistol around. "How can you stop me from being together again with my Eriko-chan?" He faced Miyuki with a sadistic smile written all over his face.

_Aizawa-san? _The gunman saw a familiar person trying to rush in from behind, making him turn around and fire his weapon at his feet.

"Don't move! Keep your hands up!"

_Kyoya-san? Is he invited as part of the wedding?_

"I know you! You're that detective with Eriko-chan!"

"Dammit." Kyoya murmured, keeping his hands up.

"Eiyyyaaaa!"

A woman in her 20s jumped above Kyoya, wearing a sleeveless red qipao and with a ponytail, and had her left foot at the gunman's face.

"Uwahhh!" The gunman was thrown back a few feet away from the church's doors.

"Dammit!" Seeing that the 92F was hurled from his hand, the gunman stood up and tried to draw another pistol from another holster hidden in his pants. "Not even you can...!"

He didn't say much when a gunshot was fired, crippling the man on his right leg.

"AAGGH!"

Miyuki, Kyoya and Eriko saw that the second gunman had fired from the main entrance, riding on his 2003 BMW R1150 RT motorbike. The unknown person had his motorbike helmet on and had a light black jacket and jeans.

"Damn it!" The gunman pulled out a Norinco Model 213 pistol and fired it twice at the bike-riding gunman. Both shots missed, making the latter fight back by shooting at the 213-wielding gunman by firing at his right arm.

"Guwahhh!" Yelling in pain, the black-haired man dropped down and clutched his right arm.

A figure wearing a purple Shinobi Shozoku leaped down from the nearby trees, right next to the wounded gunman on the ground.

"Masaka..." gritted the gunman, grabbing his Model 213. The ninja, however, stepped on his left hand and punched him real hard on the face to knock him out. The gunman was dazed and tried to fire it before Miyuki fired her X26, shocking him before he fainted.

"That was close." Miyuki huffed, lowering her X26.

"Master Sho." Sho turned around to see the jacket-wearing person without his helmet and replaced with a ballcap on.

"It was fortunate for you to be here, Mark-san." Sho bowed.

"I know." Mark reciprocated the bow. "But we need to help her." He pointed out to Miyuki, who was restraining the gunman with Kyoya and Chun-Li.

"I understand."

* * *

"Thank you." Miyuki spoke to Sho, who assisted Miyuki in restraining the gunman's weapons while Mark spoke to responding police officers with his _credentials_. "I never thought that a member of the Commandos would be here."

"Please, you flatter me." grinned the ninja. "Even though I'm with Captain Commando, it doesn't stop me from going out to help my countrymen."

"I see." Two policemen arrived afterwards, their right hands on their pistol holsters.

"It's alright." Miyuki flashed her police badge. "I'm from Bokuto Station."

"Thanks for the help." One of the officers had cuffed the gunman behind his back.

"No problem."

"You have our thanks." The second officer bowed to Sho.

"It's not a problem at all." Sho bowed to the young patrolman. With that, he ran off to the nearest tree and executed a flip towards it, leaving the area without his presence.

* * *

Miyuki went to see Eriko, who had her dress stained with blood. Her supposed husband, Kohei Asada, was being escorted to a waiting ambulance by Kyoya and Chun-Li, who had earlier helped Miyuki restrain the gunman.

"Who was he?" Miyuki asked Eriko, was began to cry.

"A stalker. I first met him at Shinjuku Station."

"I see. I hope Kohei-san gets well."

Eriko nodded. "Thank you, Miyuki-san."

The ambulance then drove off, with some of the guests being questioned by police before they left the premises as the church was now being cordoned off.

"Miyuki!"

Mark now was already walking to her, "Don't worry about me. My presence is kept safe."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm from the Center after all. Technically, I didn't do much according to the upcoming press release."

"Oh..."

Mark faced Eriko and bowed. _Where have I seen this woman before? _"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save your husband from being shot, ma'am."

Eriko cried hard, very hard when she heard the Center agent apologize. _Why am I crying when he apologized? He did his best..._

Miyuki comforted the detective by hugging her, who gladly received it by hugging the officer back.

"Hey." Narita, head of Shinjuku Police's homicide division, was with his daughter Atsuko. She seemed shaken, but was unhurt. "I wish to thank you for what you did, despite the circumstances."

"Just trying to do my job."

Instead of a happy, joyous day for the bride and groom, it was now a sad and miserable day as the groom of the day was now in hospital and in critical condition from his gunshot wounds.

THE END

PS - Nothing much, 'cept to ask for some kind reviews. Flames that can help me do well in my other stories are okay. Personal ones go straight to the dumpster.

And yeah, crossover here's with Captain Commando, Jiraishin and Street Fighter

Captain Commando - Sho/Ginzu

Jiraishin - Eriko Aizawa, Kyoya Iida, Narita

Street Fighter - Chun-Li


End file.
